


Caught

by _woollyhat (woollyhat)



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Hiddleston - Freeform, One-Shot, Tom Hiddleston one shot, Tom Hiddleston one-shot, Tom Hiddleston oneshot, tom - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollyhat/pseuds/_woollyhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You catch Tom pleasuring himself, which leads to your favorite in-bed activity...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Licanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licanya/gifts).



> Last part of my christmas gift to you all!
> 
> Merry Christmas people!
> 
> The first two parts are chapter 13 and 14 of Fear, which is my Loki/reader fan fiction. Check them out if you're curious:P
> 
> Enjoy Tom!

With a smirk on your lips you quietly pushed the door open. As usual, he was upstairs, probably reading.  
You sneaked into the kitchen and dropped your bag soundlessly on the floor on the way over to the cupboard where you knew he hid your chocolates. Poor guy, he never suspected you...  
  
You took the chocolates and sneaked upstairs, careful to walk on the sides of the steps for the stairs not to creak, and stopped outside the closed door behind which, you were sure, Tom was.  
  
You could see him in your head, lying on his stomach on the bed or perhaps sitting in the puffy armchair he had insisted on keeping in your bedroom, nose buried in a book.  
  
It was him who had asked you to stay at work today. He had said he would pick you up and take you out, since he had returned yesterday from working on his latest movie and he knew you loved it when he took you out for dinner.  
But, mischievous as you were, you got out of work early and surprised him instead. He deserved it, after all the hard work he had done, and you were more than willing to give it to him.  
  
Someone moaned on the other side of the door. You frowned and a knot formed in your stomach, but then you recognized Tom's voice saying your name, over and over along with all kinds of seductive words, and you realized he was masturbating.  
  
You gently opened the door.  
Tom had moved the armchair so that it faced the wall and bedside table, on which he had placed your laptop. A text document was open and he seemed to be reading while pleasuring himself.  
  
You put the chocolates down on the floor and studied him further.  
  
His trousers were pulled down to the floor and his shirt lay behind the chair in which he sat. Tilting your head, you realized he was reading your latest fan fiction about him, and you blushed. Had he been reading every single one of them?  
  
The sight of him was oddly arousing, and your body urged to see more, so you moved closer to him and peeked over his shoulder.  
  
His long fingers around his huge shaft, slowly pumping up and down in a rhythm matching his moans, made you whimper with arousal.  
He jumped and jerked his head towards you, face flushed red. He stretched his hand out to close the laptop but you stopped it and leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips, a soft but demanding kiss which let him know exactly what you wanted.  
  
With the speed of lightning he stood up and pushed the chair away to pull you closer and kiss you again, with force and passion. He grunted and stepped out of his trousers when you broke the kiss to pull your t-shirt over your head, then pulled you with him down onto the bed. You struggled to get your jeans off, but he stopped you by covering both your hands with his.  
  
"Let me", he whispered. You looked into his eyes and saw nothing but lust, and so you let him do what he wanted.  
  
He smiled at your nod and kissed you gently. Then he kissed your temple and cheek before proceeding to trail  
kisses down your neck.  
He sucked tenderly at that special spot that made you shiver and you moaned with pleasure. He chuckled against your neck and nibbled at your skin before moving down to your breast.  
  
He sucked at your nipple for a moment before nibbling it lightly and then swirling his tongue around it, making you moan again.  
You saw him smirk around your nipple before he pressed a kiss to it and moved on to the other one, treating it just like he treated the first one.  
  
All the while, he caressed your sides lightly. When he was done with your breasts he trailed kisses downwards...  
  
He pressed a finger to your spot and you gasped. With a smirk, he lowered his mouth and unbuttoned your jeans with his teeth. He used his hands to slide them down over your hips and pressed a kiss to your abdomen.  
  
"Please...", you whispered. It was too much, you couldn't hold back as he teased you and he knew it. He smirked and looked up.  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Please... Just..."  
  
"What do you want me to do, darling?"  
  
He did not wait for an answer, instead he growled and pulled your jeans off and your panties with them. Smirking, he spread your legs wide and positioned himself above you.  
He leaned his head down and whispered:  
"I love you."  
  
And with that, he thrust deep inside of you, making you scream his name.


End file.
